Fish Please!
by Flame-Detective
Summary: While walking home one day from work, a man takes a detour goes down an alley and finds a young homeless boy who has some very strange characteristics. FMA AU
1. Chapter 1

First I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not updating for so long and that I'm sorry for stopping _A High School Romance_. I didn't want to do any of those things but hey, _shift _happens and sometimes you gotta let that shift happen, am I right?

I hope you enjoy this new story. It contains three things that I love: yaoi, nekos, and shotas!

* * *

The rain pattered softly on a black umbrella. The man under the umbrella stopped walking and looked up. Big, dark clouds rolled through the sky, thunder sounded off in the background. It was going to storm again for the umpteenth time this month. The weather man said to expect more rain for the next few days but the way it's been raining, the man suspected that that wasn't the case.  
Sighing, the man started walking again. He really didn't mind the rain but it was making his job boring and difficult. There were only so many times you can have children do their ABC's before they just stop listening all together. Who knew three year olds could be so vicious?  
While walking, he noticed movement on his left side. He stopped walking and turned to face an alley way filled with trash cans and over turned boxes. He walked to the mouth of it and saw movement again. It was a box and now it was moving farther to the back of the alley.  
He went after the box. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing but today, he had a feeling that he needed to investigate this box. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…' he thought as he picked up the box.  
Whatever was under the box had let out a squeak and scurried off behind a trash can. "What the hell?" the man dropped the box and his umbrella and looked after whatever had ran off. He went to the cans and peeked behind it.  
Behind the cans was a boy. He had dark blonde hair and big golden eyes. His clothes were soaking wet and his hair was messy and matted to his head. He pulled his coat tighter around him, trying to keep himself warm. He looked about 8 years of age, but that's not the only thing that was strange about the boy. What was extremely strange was that the boy had two fair-haired ears atop his head and a tail with a white end to match.  
The man stared at the cat-boy. When he took a step forward, the cat-boy shrunk back into his corner, his tail curling around him and his ears lying flat on his head. The boy tried to move away from him some more. "S-stay away!"  
The man took a step back. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." he smiled and squatted down to close to his level. "My name is Roy, what's yours?"  
The boy looked at him. "I-I'm Edward…" he sneezed.  
"Bless you. Now Ed, can I call you that?" The boy nodded. "What are you doing out here? Don't you have a home?"  
"No." Ed shook his head. "Well, I don't think I have a home."  
"Do you have a mommy and daddy?"  
The boy shook his head again and sneezed. "I'm cold."  
"I am too. Why don't we go back to my house to get warm? Are you hungry too?" Roy smiled. "What do you like to eat?"  
Ed moved closer to Roy, started to feel a little more comfortable with the man. "I um…I like fish but sardines are the best…do you have any sardines?"  
"No but we can go buy some, after we get you cleaned up."  
Ed stood up and dusted himself off, even though it didn't make much of a difference in how dirty his clothes are. "Can I have warm cream too?"  
Roy put his hands on his waist and stood, taking him up with him. "That depends if you're good from now until we get home, okay?"  
The boys' tail was lowered, hanging over Roy's arm, the tip curled a little. He rested his head on Roy's shoulder, purring loudly. "Thank you Mr. Roy."  
"You're very welcome, Ed." Roy reached for his umbrella and that's when he realized that it has finally stopped raining and that the sun was slowly coming out. "I think it's going to start being sunny for now, what do you think?" he folded up his umbrella and exited the alley.  
"I think so too." he smiled up at Roy.

* * *

Ed meowed angrily, his tail flicking from side to side, just as angry as his meows. "I don't want a bath!"  
"But you need one!" Roy scolded, pouring a cup full of water over his head to rinse out the soap. "I'm almost done anyway and when I finish you can eat then."  
Ed flicked his tail, water flying off. "I hate baths."  
Roy chuckled. "I think every kid does. The kids at the daycare do too."  
"Daycare?" Ed looked up at his new caretaker. "What's a daycare?"  
"It's where parents bring their children so I can watch over them while they go to work. You'll be coming there with me too."  
"Is it fun? Will I have fish?"  
"I think its fun and I'll bring you fish for lunch, how's that sound?"  
"That's okay, as long as I can have it to myself." he took the blue rubber ducky and squeezed it. "Mr. Roy?"  
"Yes Ed?"  
"Why don't you have ears and a tail…I didn't see anyone else with ears and a tail either." he looked up at him.  
"I don't know why but we'll find out, I promise." he drained the water and wrapped a towel around Ed, picking him up. "Until then, let's get you cleaned and fed then off to bed."  
"Okay…" Ed rested his head on his shoulder, purring softly and his tail swaying slowly.

* * *

I think I'll make this a short one but I hope to add tons of fluff to it. I love fluff as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad everyone is liking the story and that you guys find it so fucking adorable! Makes me feel good inside.

There will be a whole lot more cuteness to follow~ as well as some serious shit

* * *

"Oowwie! That hurts!" Ed complained.  
"Well if you kept still, it wouldn't hurt." Roy told him.  
Ed ignored him and squirmed around more. "I don't like it!"  
Roy sighed and put his brush down. He sat on the bed with Ed sitting between his legs. He had been trying to brush Eds hair out for 15 minutes now and he was just working on his bangs. "I just don't understand how your hair can be tangled like this."  
Ed rubbed his head in frustration, his tail lashed around angrily and his ears laid flat. "I don't want to do this anymore."  
"I know but you can't go out with your hair messy like this…do you want to brush your own hair?"  
"Yes." Ed took brush and started brushing his hair. He winced a little but kept at it. "Where are we going anyway?"  
"I can't leave you home alone and I have work so you'll be coming with me." Roy told him as he put on the little boys pants. "You have to play nice too."  
"Hmph." the boys' tail slowed down and the tangles became less and less. "Okay, I guess."  
Roy chuckled and took the brush from him then started to brush his hair again. "You'll like it, I'm sure of it. There are lots of other children to play with and I'm sure they'll want to play with you."  
The cat-boy started to purr, his ears twitching every now and then. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here and eat sardines all day. I love sardines. I used to eat them every day before I came here."  
"Where did you live before?"  
"It wasn't as nice as this house." he looked around in wonder. "It was really old and there were holes…"  
"Did anyone take care of you?"  
"Um…this really nice lady. She gave me fish every day and said I was her favorite person!" he grinned and hugged himself.  
"She sounds very nice but why did you leave?"  
Ed's arms fell. "I didn't want to but…one day she didn't wake up…" he sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I miss her but now, I have you!" he stood up and turned, hugging Roy around his neck. He purred loudly and his tail swayed happily.  
"Oh." Roy hugged him back. He was used to little kids hugging him but it still took him by surprise. "uh, we should get going so we're not late."  
Ed let go of him and smiled brightly. "Okay!"

* * *

Roy opened the door to his are of the day care, Ed following behind him like a little chick and holding their lunch bag. "Hey Riza, I have a new student." he took the bag from Ed and put it in a cabinet.  
"Oh?" a woman came from behind a gate, closing it behind her. "We do?"  
Ed looked up at the woman. She had blonde hair like him that was put up in a clip. She wore shorts and a light pink t-shirt. When he looked down, he noticed that she had no shoes on. "…Where are you shoes? Did you lose them?"  
Riza looked down at the little boy. "Oh!" she jumped a little, take aback by his tail and ears. "Roy…" she looked up at him.  
"I know, I know. I can't explain it either. We're going to a hospital later today for an examination and x-rays."  
"Oh…well, we'll talk about this more during nap time." Riza smiled at Ed. "Want to come with me? We're playing in the water today."  
Ed looked up at Roy. "Are you playing with us too?" he sat on the floor and started taking off his shoes and socks.  
"Sure." He smiled. "Do you like playing in the water?"  
The little boy nodded and put his shoes in a little cubby with the other children's things. "I love getting the fish from there. Will there will be fish in this water too?"  
"Probably not." Riza chuckled. "But we have little fish toys to play with, is that okay?"  
Ed pouted. "I guess so." he let Riza take his hand and lead him outside.  
"Alright kids, time for snack time!" Roy came out with a tray of cookies and juice as Riza got the kids to their tables.  
Ed sat in a corner, still playing with the fish toys.  
"Ed," Roy walked over to him. "It's time for your snack."  
"Oh…can I eat over here?"  
"Why do you want to eat over here? I thought you made friends today."  
"They don't like me…" Ed kept playing with the fish toys.  
"Hm…" Roy stood and picked Ed up with him and took him over to a table with a boy who hand blond hair and another boy with black hair in a pony tail. "You'll sit with Alphonse and Ling." he set him down in a plastic chair then went to get his snack.  
The two boys sat there and stared at Ed, eating their cookies and Ed stared back.  
Roy came back with his sardines and cup of cream. "You three play nice." he smiled then left.  
Ling looked at the cat-boys sardines. "Are those good?"  
Ed nodded. "Do you um, want to try one?"  
The boy nodded and Ed took one of is sardines and put it on the others plate.  
Ling poked at it then took off a piece and ate it. "Ew, it's really salty!" he took another piece.  
"I wanna try too!" Alphonse took a piece of the little fish and ate it too. "It is salty!" he giggled and ate more.  
"Can I have some of your cookie?"  
Ling and Alphonse both gave Ed one of their cookies.  
Roy leaned on the sink, smiling and watching the boys.  
"He acts 'normal' enough." Riza said, standing next to him. "He's gotten along pretty well with the other children so far."  
"Yeah…have you read anything about this before?" he looked at her.  
"Actually, back in the 1800's there were stories about such things. Invisible people, people with horns, people who can levitate, that sort of thing." she gestured towards Ed. "In all those files and photos, there are a few of people like Ed. They were talked about for the longest time and how if you made a deal with the devil you'd become whatever he is."  
"Oh…what else you got?"  
"I thought you'd never ask. Since the first sighting, back in 1818, they have been seen popping all over the place, China, Russia, France, and America. From all the sightings and all this information, you could actually have a real life one."  
Roy looked up at the ceiling. "What should I do?"  
"Don't take him to the doctors…Have him cover his ears and hide his tail from now on. I can only imagine what would happen if other people found out about him. It's what's best."  
"Yeah…I know." he looked back at Ed who was now playing with Ling and Alphonse.

* * *

"How'd you like your first day of school?"  
"I loved it!" Ed jumped around in his car seat. "Can I go again?"  
Roy laughed. "Of course you can. You were very good today."  
Ed purred loudly, his tail swaying happily. "Thank you Mr. Roy~!"


	3. Chapter 3

How do you all feel about Ed being a stripper to support his little brother?

I ask this because I actually like the idea c:

**Question(s):  
**So, is the 'deal with the devil' chiz just rumors, or is it true? I get that it's supposed to be a replacement for alchemy... unless you decided to keep alchemy in here.

**Answer(s):**

...Yeah, I don't even know where rumor came from...like seriously, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT RUMOR COME FROM?!

* * *

_3 Months later…_

Roy and Ed were walking through a park. The leaves on the trees started to change color and the air started to get cooler.

Ed wore a red bobby hat that covered both his of ears. His tail was wrapped around his waist and tucked under his shirt and jacket.

"Mr. Roy, why are the leaves orange and red?" Ed squatted down and picked up a reddish leaf.

"That's what leaves do when it starts to become autumn. It also starts to get colder and as it gets colder, it starts to snow."

"What's snow?" Ed started collecting red and reddish leaves. "Can you eat it?"

Roy chuckled, watching him. "I guess you can eat snow, as long as you get it from a clean place. But snow is rain drops that froze in the sky and they come down as little flakes. We can make some in the winter."

"You can make snowflakes?" Ed gasped, almost dropping his leaves. "Is it magic?"

Roy shook his head. "No silly. You'll see when we make them in a few months. For now, we have to be getting ready for Halloween."

"Halloween…what's that?"

"It's a day where little kids, and even adults, dress up and go around and get free candy and-"

"Candy! I want to do that!" the little boy jumped up, holding onto his leaves. "Can we do that now?"

The dark haired man laughed and swooped him up, placing him in his arms. "We have to wait till Halloween but when the time comes, we'll go and get you a costume. What do you want to dress up as?"

"Um…" he looked around, thinking. "I don't know…"

"Well don't worry; we can deal with that when the time comes. For now, what do you plan on doing with those leaves?"

"Oh yeah! I'm going to decorate our room with them! Ms. Riza showed me how to do it but we need more leaves."

Roy set him back down then started picking up leaves as well. "We have all the leaves we need here, all we have to do is pick them up, think you can do it?"

Ed nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" he started to go around picking up the leaves. "We have to make it really big so it's all around the room!"

"Haha, alright."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon gathering leaves to decorate their room.

* * *

Ed was curled up on the couch, holding his new mouse toy close and watching TV. "Mr. Roy, when will dinner be done?"

"Soon Ed, just be patient or it won't taste good."

Ed let out a cranky meow. "Fiiiine."

"Did you eat all your snacks already?"

"…Yes."

Roy tsked. "I told you to save them, but lucky for you, I just finished dinner."

Ed jumped up and climbed off the couch and ran into the kitchen. "What did you make?"

Roy was filling up their plates. "Spaghetti and meat balls with sardines."

Ed climbed into his chair, placing his mouse toy next him. "I want a lot of fish, please!"

Roy set his plate down. "Since you said please, you can have 8."

Ed threw his hands up then started eating. "Mmomnom, I love spaghetti!" he shoved more of the noodles in his mouth. "Thank you~"  
"Haha, you're very welcome, Ed." he smiled and ate too.

* * *

Haha, short chapter

:c I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't figure out how...anyone wanna give me more ideas to make it longer?

Plus, I was thinking of making it one of those shota stories, _if_ you know what I mean -suggestive eye brow wiggle-


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating, I was thinking over my life choices while going on tumblr

* * *

"Have you figured out what you want to dress up as?" Roy asked the little boy, while he brushed out his hair. "Halloween will be here soon and you haven't told me anything."

Ed mewed, his tail around his waist. "I don't know…"

"We can go to the store and look around for one, how does that sound?"

"Can we get fish?" he grabbed onto his tail. "Ms. Riza said salmon is really good fish and I want to taste it."

Roy chuckled, tying off the end of Ed's braid. "But we have a lot of fish at home, why do you need more?"

"You can never have too much fish! Can I go as a fish for Halloween?"

"A fish?"

"Yeah!"

"But if you go as a fish, everyone will think you're a real fish and try to eat you!"

Ed gasped and put his hands over his mouth. "No way! They wouldn't!"

"They would!" Roy picked him up. "Or they'll think you're a pet fish and try to take you home because you're so cute!"

"I don't want to go home with someone else!" he clung onto Roy. "I don't want to go as a fish anymore!"

"Good," Roy put Ed's hat on, covering his little ears. "If that happened, I'd be sad." he sniffled as if he was crying.

"Don't cry!" Ed reached up and kissed his cheek. "I won't leave!" he wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Roy hugged him back just as tightly. "I won't leave you either."

* * *

Ed sat in a shopping cart, kicking his legs back and forth and looking around the store. He loved going to the store with Roy because were so many interesting things there.

"Alright, we got all your fish, now to get your costume." Roy said, putting the last of the fish in the cart. "Have you figured out what you want to go as?"

Ed shook his head. "What are you going as?"

"I'm not sure…I guess it depends on what you're dressing up as."

"Oh…okay." Ed didn't really understand what Roy just said though.

Roy walked them down the costume isle. "Do you see anything that you might like?"

"No…maybe I shouldn't go trick-or-treating…" Ed sighed and looked down at his feet.

Roy sighed too and kept pushing. "You'll find something." he scratched behind where his ears would be.

Ed purred softly. "…Roy, can I wear a dress?"

"A dress?"

Ed nodded and pointed at a blue dress. "Please?" he looked up at him, his eyes big and teary.

"Okay, okay." he smiled and put the dress in the cart. "I told you you'd find something."

* * *

"Do I absolutely have to put on the ears?" Roy complained, looking at the long rabbit ears.

"Yessss~ you promised you would!" Ed scolded, putting his dress on. "If not I will tell everyone that you're a meanie and a liar!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Roy sighed and put the ears on. "Are you dressed yet?"

"I have to put my shoes on! It's not nice to rush people!"

"Do you need help?"

"I can do it!"

"I'll wait down here then."

Ed made a hissing like noise from his room and after a few minutes, he came downstairs. "Now I'm done!" he stood at the foot of the stairs dressed as Alice (in Wonderland). His ears twitched and his hands were on his hips, his pumpkin shaped bucket in his hand. "I'm ready to go trick-or-treating!"

Roy smiled and picked him up. "Ready to go Ed—I mean Alice."

"Yes Mr. Rabbit." Ed smoothed out his apron. "Let's go~" he pointed towards the door, giggling.

* * *

i think this was super adorable

im also going to try and redo the last two chapters for high school romance (in case i didnt say that before)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ed sat on the couch watching post Halloween specials and chewing on his mouse toy. "Roy, is breakfast almost done?"

"Almost, you have to be patient, remember?"

Ed whined and flopped on his side. "Do grownups have to wait?"

"Everyone does. Go to your table for you breakfast."

Ed let out a cheer and hopped off the couch and went to his little table where Roy put down his plate of eggs and sardines. "Thank yoooou~" he set his mouse toy next to him and started eating. "Are we doing anything today? I wanna go to the beach and play in the sand!" he tossed a sardine in his mouth.

"I guess that's okay." the older male walked in and sat on the couch with his food. "I'm surprised that you actually like going into water."

Ed moved his toy back and forth on his table, shoving eggs in his mouth. "The lady who took care of me always took me to this water thingy when it was really hot." he looked up at him. "Did the lady who took care of you take you to water thingys?"

"Hm, only sometimes."

"…Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

Ed got up from his table, climbed up next to him and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

Roy chuckled and wrapped his arms around the little boy happily. "I love you too Ed."

* * *

im sorry

i'm not sorry


End file.
